prowrestlingbrfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Giant Silva
Paulo César da Silva (21 de julho de 1963), é um ex-jogador brasileiro de basquete e artista marcial e wrestler profissional, mais conhecido pelo seu ring name, Giant Silva. Um wrestler super-pesado capaz de realizar manobras aéreas significativas, bem como movimentos de energia, ele era tanto heel e face em sua passagem por várias promoções de wrestling profissional. Carreira Muito parecido com El Gigante / Gonzales gigante nos primeiros anos, Silva foi originalmente um jogador profissional de basquete, jogando para a equipe brasileira nos Jogos Olímpicos. World Wrestling Federation (1998-1999) Depois de se tornar profissional em 1998, Silva assinou com a World Wrestling Federation. Depois de estrear foi-lhe dado o nome: "Giant Silva" e foi membro da stable Oddities. Para a maioria da sua passagem pela WWF, Silva ficou no córner para o resto dos Oddities e seus combates na TV foram em tag teams, em parceria com Golga e/ou Kurrgan. Seu único destaque foi no Summerslam 1998, quando ele, Golga, e Kurrgan derrotaram Kaientai em uma handicap match de 3 a 4. Silva acabaria por ser demitido junto com o resto das Oddities no início de 1999. New Japan e HUSTLE (2001-2008) Em 2001, a Silva juntou a New Japan Pro Wrestling. Ele estreou originalmente em 12 de agosto de 2001 como um membro da stable de Masahiro Chono: Team 2000, onde fez dupla com outro gigante: Giant Singh como a tag team: Club 7. Silva fez sua estréia no ringue para New Japan quando assumiu participar no torneio G1 World Climax, onde terminou em 4º lugar com 4 pontos. Ele e Singh fizeram sua estréia como uma tag team em Indicar of Next em 08 de outubro de 2001 onde derrotaram Hiroshi Tanahashi, Kenzo Suzuki, Yutaka Yoshie, e Wataru Inoue em uma handicap match 4x2. No outono de 2001, a Silva se uniu com Chono em 2001 o campeonato G1 tag league terminando em sétimo lugar com 6 pontos. Em 2002, Silva participou de vários torneios. Em fevereiro, ele competiu no torneio pelo vago IWGP Heavyweight Championship, mas perdeu na primeira rodada para o eventual vencedor: Tadao Yasuda. Dois dias depois, em 3 de fevereiro, Silva, Singh, e Chono ganharam o Teisen Hall Cup 6 Man Tag Team Tournament. Em março, o Club 7, em seguida, entrou em um torneio pelo vago IWGP Tag Team Championship. Na primeira rodada, eles derrotaram os companheiros d Team 2000: Scott Norton e Super J, mas perderam para Yuji Nagata e Manabu Nakanishi, nas meias-finais. Na primavera de 2002, o Club 7 se separou e começou uma rivalidade pouco depois. Os dois foram programados para enfrentar um ao outro em Toukon Memorial Day em 02 maio de 2002, mas uma lesão impediu Singh e o combate não aconteceu. Os dois finalmente lutaram no Cross Road em 29 de agosto de 2002, com Silva derrotando Singh. A partir de 2004-2008, Silva lutou para HUSTLE onde participou em uma variedade de combates e formou equipes com Scott Norton, Toshiaki Kawada, e Mark Coleman. PRIDE Fighting Championship (2003-2006) Silva competiu pela PRIDE Fighting Championships, uma organização de artes marciais mistas extinta baseada no Japão. Silva, de uma só vez, treinou com os membros da família Gracie, mais notavelmente com Ricardo Gracie e Ralek Gracie. Em 31 de dezembro de 2006, Giant Silva derrotou o ex-Yokozona, Akebono Tarō via Kimura Armlock no primeiro round, no K-1 Dynamite de 2006 para sua segunda vitória da sua carreira dando-lhe um registro profissional de 2 vitórias e 6 derrotas gerais abrangendo tanto PRIDE FC e K-1. Circuito Independente (2008-2010) Silva lutou on circuito independente de wrestling, fazendo seu retorno a National Wrestling Superstars em um show em Carteret, Nova Jersey, em 25 de agosto de 2007. Ele é um regular em NWS, e atualmente está fazendo bookings para promoções independentes. Move-set :Finishers *Giant Press *Giant Slam *Chokeslam *Powerbomb :Signatures *Backbreaker *Bearhug *Big boot *Cactus clothesline *Clawhold, sometimes transitioned into an STO *Diving crossbody *Elbow drop *Forearm club *Gorilla press drop *Plancha *Running splash *Scoop powerslam *Spear *Thunder fire powerbomb *Vertical suplex, Outros :Managers *Luna Vachon *Masahiro Chono :Apelidos *"Paulao" *"The Largest Man in the World" *"The South American Soldier" Títulos e Conquistas :New Japan Pro Wrestling *Teisen Hall Six-Man Tournament (2002) – com Masahiro Chono e Giant Singh Links externos *Perfil de Giant Silva em Sherdog.com *Perfil de Giant Silva no PRIDEFC Archieve Categoria:Wrestlers Brasileiros Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da WWE Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da NJPW Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da NWA Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da CMLL Categoria:Ex-Jogadores de Basquete